capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Linn Kurosawa
Lieutenant Linn Kurosawa ( リン・クロサワ, Rin Kurosawa) is a beat 'em up character and one of the four playable characters in Alien vs. Predator, being the single female hero. Biography Appearance Linn is a young woman of Asian descent, her light brown hair styled into a long arching ponytail, with several long bangs hanging over her forehead and has matching brown eyes. She wears orange camo pants and a matching orange shirt under her breast plate, a single large shoulder plate, elbow guards and white fingerless gloves, a belt around her waist with a single buckle, a holster is strapped to her right leg, the sheathe of her katana is positioned behind her back, two shin guards, and metal sandals. Story A cyborg who lead the 13th Colonial Marine Corps. She is a master of ancient martial arts which she combines with her super strength for lethal effect. Always equipped with a Japanese Katana, the blade represents her soul. Gameplay Abilities and Attacks Linn's status as a cyborg has given her superhuman strength, agility, and durability, allowing her to go toe-to-toe with the incredibly dangerous Xenomorphs and their multiple variations, as well as keep up with the Predator warrior hunters in combat. Her preferred weapons of choice are her katana, and a large calibur pistol. Moves Standard Attacks *Attack Combo - Linn does a backhand, then a straight punch, then a face punch, then a roundhouse kick, and finishes with a low slice. During this chain, she moves forward, so that while moving forward, enemies not in range before will come in range and be a part of her combo. *Jump Kick - A low damaging jump kick. When back is pressed immediately after jumping, or sometime at the peak of her jump, if she hits an enemy, she will bounce off and jump the other way, where she can execute another jump kick to hit another enemy, and if that kick hits, she will bounce off again. *Air Stab - While in the air, stabs down vertically with her katana, only when blade is equipped, if not equipped becomes a jump kick instead. *Air Throw - When she is overlapping an enemy in the air, she can grab them, perform a reverse flip, and throw them back down to the ground. *Slide Kick - She slides on the ground with an extended foot, kicking and tripping up her opponent. This can be used for an additional hit to enemies lying on the ground. *Wall Jump - A wall jump similar to Guy and Strider's. Special Moves *'Iaikiri' - A dashing slash with her katana. When her katana is unequipped, she instead does a dashing roundhouse kick. *'Sokeiha' - Double Power Wave: A charged ki-based attack. When released, she will thrust both fists forward, and unleash a long beam of light, knocking down any enemies in front of her. *'Koeikyaku' - Tiger Shadow Kick: A rising spin kick that is visually similar to Chun-Li's Tenshokyaku. *'Senpuuzan' - Hurricane Slice: A rising whirlwind slash attack. Linn can control which direction she moves when holding a direction button. Dependent on katana being equipped. If Linn is unarmed, or has a weapon in hand, she will instead do a double sweep attack. Other appearances Linn Kurosawa was featured in cameos in some other games. She appeared in the background of Ken's Street Fighter Alpha 2 stage and she also appears in the background of Ryu's Street Fighter III stage, bathing in a hot spring with Chun-Li. In Namco × Capcom, she is one of the Capcom characters referenced in Sylphie's Hissatsu attack, in which she dons her costume and performs her moves. Trivia *Although it is officially unconfirmed, there are a number of potential evidence to suggest Simone from Cannon Spike was inspired by Linn. They are both female cyborgs whose weapon of choice is a samurai sword, both uses Kenpo combined with Ki, one of Linn's special moves is Simone special move as well (as mentioned in the latter's Capcom Fighters Network profile) and many lines in Simone's Japanese biography are copied from Linn's Japanese biography. *Lyndis/Lyn from the Fire Emblem has a similar appearance to Linn in terms of hairstyle and swordwomanship. *Many of Linn's facial features, hairstyle, and body proportions appear to have been reused for Street Fighter character Ibuki, As they are both smaller in stature fighters with long hair who focus on speed. Ibuki's friend Sarai also shares Linn's last name. *In Street Fighter X Tekken one of Ibuki's titles is "Armor is for wimps". This could be a reference at Linn and the fact she wears an armor breastplate. Gallery oca_linn_004.jpg|Lt. Linn Kurosawa Lieutenant Linn Kurosawa Profile.jpg|Linn Kurosawa in-game profile and stats. StreetFighterAlpha2-USA(Ken).png|Linn Kurosawa's cameo in Ken's Street Fighter Alpha 2 stage. StreetFighterAlpha2-USA(Ken) art.jpg|Cameo with Dutch (cut in final) in Ken's SFA2 stage concept art. Background of Ryu's New Generation and 2nd Impact stage.png|Linn Kurosawa's background cameo in Ryu's Street Fighter III stage, bathing in hot spring with Chun-Li. CapGirlsGroup.png|Linn Kurosawa with several other Capcom females. Only her foot is showing (bottom left corner.) Falcoon-Linn Kurosawa.jpg|Unofficial artwork by SNK artist Falcoon. Unknown Female NPC.jpg|Lynn's appearance in 2nd Impact Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beat 'em up Characters